ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Patryk Pietrek
Patryk Pietrek (Piotr Pręgowski) - drugoplanowa postać serialu Ranczo i filmu Ranczo Wilkowyje, najmłodszy z bywalców przysklepowej ławeczki. Pietrek to wesoły, sympatyczny, pomocny, niezbyt inteligenty i niezbyt mądry mężczyzna, jednak ochoczo nastawiony do pracy. Na początku serialu pędzi ze swoim kolegą Hadziukiem bimber. W trakcie trwania II serii wyjeżdża do pracy w Londynie, którą załatwił mu jego kuzyn z Kocka. Po powrocie z Wielkiej Brytanii zmienia swój stosunek do pracy. Jest sumiennym pracownikiem w firmie Więcławskiego. Patryk Pietrek początkowo był zakochany w córce wójta – Klaudii, lecz ta nie odwzajemniała jego uczuć. Później zalecał się do Joli, kuzynki Więcławskiej, która odwzajemiła jego szczere uczucie. Pietrek założył z ukochaną zespół pod nazwą "Duo spoko", który gra muzykę disco polo. 'Seria 1' Na zlecanie Wójta, razem z dwójką kolegów, w nocy zakłóca spokój Lucy. Amerykanka ma jednak broń, więc ucieka. Później okazuje się, że był to tylko straszak. Jako pracownik firmy Więcławskiego remontuje dworek Lucy. Razem z Hadziukiem pędzi bimber w ukrytej w lesie komórce. Widząc zbliżających się Lucy i Witebskiego, zabierają zapasy trunku i uciekają. Na zlecenie Wójta łapie miejscowe psy i podrzuca je na posesję Lucy. Gdy dowiaduje się, o mniemanych dotacjach Unijnych na psy, razem z Japyczem i Hadziukiem zabiera zwierzęta od Amerykanki i sprzedaje je byłym właścicielom. 'Seria 2' Na zlecenie Więcławskiego remontuje gospodę, pod Country Club. Powiadamia kolegów o planach wprowadzenia nowych zwyczajów w knajpie - wejście za legitymacją. Razem z innymi klientami gospody wznieca bunt przeciw Wójtowi. Z pomocą przychodzi im Ksiądz, który proponuje Wójtowi kompromis - wszyscy mogą korzystać z Country Clubu. Kuzyn z Kocka załatwia mu pracę w Anglii. Wyjeżdża na jakiś czas pracować w firmie budowlanej. Gdy wraca, zmienia stosunek do pracy. Zarobił 10 razy więcej niż u Więcławskiego. Sam remontuje bibliotekę pod Uniwersytet Ludowy. Postanawia założyć rodzinę. Jako kandydatkę na żonę wybiera Klaudię. O zgodę na ślub na początku prosi Wójta i Wójtową. Dopiero na końcu prosi o rękę samą ukochaną. Ta jednak odmawia, tłumacząc, że nic do Pietrka nie czuje. Koledzy chcąc go pocieszyć "wlewają w niego" cztery butelki Mamrota. 'Seria 3' Gdy spłonął Country Club, a Wójt pod wpływem petycji wilkowyjskich mężatek zaniechał jego odbudowy, Pietrek wraz z kompanami z ławeczki dokonuje kilku aktów terroru na zarządcy gminy, między innymi wybijają szyby w jego domu. Po decyzji Wójta żeby nową knajpę utworzyć w starych budynkach popegeerowskich, gdy ławkowicze widzą nieudolną pracę wynajętej w tym celu ekipy budowlanej, sami postanawiają wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce i remontują lokal - oficjalnie za darmo, "w czynie społecznym", a w rzeczywistości po cenie dwóch Mamrotów za dzień pracy, ufundowanych przez policjanta. Pietrek poznaje Jolę, nową sklepową oraz siostrzenicę Więcławskiej. Pomimo że dziewczyna jest nieudolna i niezbyt urodziwa, robi na nim duże wrażenie. Oboje zakochują się w sobie z wzajemnością. Pietrek pomaga w sklepie, oraz broni Jolę przed wyrzuceniem z pracy przez Więcławską Na początku staje się powiernikiem marzenia swojej dziewczyny o tym, aby profesjonalnie śpiewać, poten zakłada z nią zespół muzyczny. W sprawie tekstów piosenek i muzyki radzi się najczęściej Kusego. Jest przeciw temu, aby Lucy i jej ukochany wyjechali z Wilkowyj. Zaprzyjaźnia się Chińczykiem Kao Tao, którego na początku przestraszył się, myśląc, że to jego pijackie przywidzenie. Śpiewa skomponowaną przez siebie piosenkę na weselu Michałowej i Stacha Japycza, a zarazem kończy nią III serię serialu. Gdy za sprawą Fabiana Dudy gmina otrzymuje 15 mln euro z funduszu unijnego, Wójt wraz z Więcławskim obmyślają, jak by tu zarobić na tym, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń urzędników - w końcu wpadają na pomysł, by założyć fikcyjną firmę budowlaną, której Pietrek byłby prezesem. Obiecują mu duże pieniądze, a nieobeznany w polityczno-biznesowych machinacjach Patryk godzi się na to. 'Seria 4' Pietrek farbuje włosy na zielono, co bardzo rozbawia jego kolegów z ławeczki. Po wybuchu skandalu z pieniędzmi, zaaranżowanym przez wójta, Patryk nie wierzy w to, że Lucy ukradła pieniądze. Stoi po stronie Amerykanki do końca. Dalej prowadzi z Jolą zespół muzyczny. W końcówce IV serii Jola niespodziewanie znika. Pietrek popada w rozpacz, wszędzie szuka dziewczyny. Myśli nawet że została uprowadzona. W ostatnim odcinku Jola odnajduje się u babki zielarki. Dowiadujemy się wtedy także, że Patryk zostanie ojcem. 'Seria 5 ' Pietrek jest już lokalną gwiazdą disco polo, nosi dredy ufarbowane na czerwono i w ślad za nim podąża grupa paparazzich. Nie zapomina jednak o przyjaciołach ze sklepowej ławeczki - choć jako przykładny mąż i ojciec już nie pije Mamrota, a jedynie piwo.Jola ma żal do niego, że przez swoje nieustanne wyjazdy na koncerty, prawie nie ma go w domu. Pietrek tłumaczy jej, że nie ma innego wyjścia i nie może zawieść swoich fanów, w końcu jednak robi mu się żal swojej żony i postanawia, że nie będzie bez niej występował, oznajmiając uradowanej małżonce, że załatwił jej lekcje śpiewu w Lublinie.W ostatnim odcinku, podczas uroczystych zaręczyn Tomka i Franceski w knajpie, Pietrek z Jolą wykonują swoją nową piosenkę - Jak oni kochają się. 'Seria 6' 'Ranczo Wilkowyje' Pietrek wraz z resztą ławkowiczów postanawia założyć wspólny biznes - ogródek piwny. Pomysł okazuje się trafiony, ogródek ma dużo klientów i przez to czwórka właścicieli ma mnóstwo pracy. Wraz z Kusym, Solejukiem i Hadziukiem bierze udział w porwaniu Louisa. Gdy ten im ucieka i rozpoczyna się pościg za pomocą skradzionych furmanek konnych, Pietrek też chce wziąć w nim udział, ale jego koń odczepia się od wozu. Wobec tego wpada on na pomysł, żeby zwabić konia, którego ukradł Louis - kobyłę starego Więcka - za pomocą kościelnych dzwonów. Wkrada się do kościelnej dzwonnicy, i zanim przyłapuje go ksiądz i wyciąga za ucho karcąc ostrymi słowami, zdążył zwabić Więckową klacz, która z niewiadomych przyczyn zawsze biegnie kościoła gdy usłyszy dzwon. Dzięki temu kończy się pościg, a jego finał ma miejsce pod kościołem. Cytaty *'"To ta z czego chuda jak nie brzydka?"- '''o Lucy *'"Pan Kusy u nas nawet jako abstynent poważanie ma."' - o Kusym *'"Śniło mi się, że was ni ma. Że któś was wymyślił."' - o Ławeczce *'"Jak Japycze sie za cuś bioro to już na poważnie." - do Stacha Japycza *"Zobaczycie jak wróce. Zajade dżypem czyrokim. Rzuce pod nogi kwiatów, łyskaczy, perfumów..."' *'"Aż patrzeć przykro. Szuja kaprawa, ale człowiek jednak." - o Czerepachu *"A kto po wódce rozum traci to i siadać do niej nie powinien." -''' do Solejuka *'"Ślub będzie, i chrzciny będą, wszystko będzie, kardynale złoty..."' - do księdza proboszcza *'"Taki szajs miejscowy, ekscelencjo'"' - do biskupa Sądeckiego o Mamrocie *'"Jestem trzeźwy jak pszczoła" -' do pani wójt (Lucy), Księdza i Kusego *'"Nikt ważny, wasza wysokość"' - do biskupa Sądeckiego o Staśku *'"Show musi iść go!"' *'" A żem się przelunkł jak ja się ciebie człowieku przelunkł"'' '''- '''do Kao *"Mieć taką jedną, to jak byś miał ich z dziesinć" -''' o Klaudii *'"Ja tam uważam, że nie należy mieszać dzieci z alkoholem."' *'"No. To za pianke naszo i waszo." '(Ranczo Wilkowyje) Ciekawostki *Pomimo, że wszyscy mówią na bohatera'' Pietrek'' - nie ma on imienia Piotr (tylko Patryk). Pietrek to nazwisko tego bohatera. *Piotr Pręgowski jest w życiu prywatnym mężem Ewy Kuryło, która w Ranczu gra dyrektorkę szkoły. *Mimo iż Pietrek jest najmłodszym bywalcem ławeczki, aktor grający go - Piotr Pręgowski - w rzeczywistości jest starszy zarówno od Sylwestra Maciejewskiego (Solejuk), jak i Bogdana Kalusa (Hadziuk) Zobacz też *Jola *Ławeczka *Solejuk *Hadziuk *Stach Japycz *Jan Japycz *Więcławski *Kao Tao Pietrek Patryk